


Love at first bite.

by Av_bio



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, Werewolves, don't listen to the titles, i just wanna be cool let me live, it just sounded cool okay, no biting is involved in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: When a wolf meets his match he knows its right.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 15





	Love at first bite.

Dalton, a school for the supernatural. Most students come for safety and protection from the humans and hunters. Blaine had been at Dalton for a few years now, he came here after an attack at a sadie hawkins dance that happened to be on a full moon. Blaine is a werewolf and has been one for a few centuries now, but in wolf years he's still classed as a teenager. He enjoyed Dalton more than his previous school and he actually had friends here, show choir really helped with that, and with his confidence. He was a part of the Warblers, the school's show choir, a diverse group of beings that coexist in harmony, literally. 

Rehearsal had just started and Wes had an announcement.

‘So I assume you have all heard about the new student.’ Wes said

A gentle murmur was heard around the room, everyone had heard about him. He had been in trouble multiple times despite only being here for 3 days, sent here for bad behaviour.

‘Well, he will be joining the Warblers tomorrow-’

At that moment sound erupted around the room.

‘He can’t join us!’

‘The harmony will be ruined’

‘What if he attacks us.’

The sound of the gavel caused the room to go silent.

‘Quiet,’ Wes started, voice calm. ‘He will be joining the warblers, the headmaster has already said he will be joining us to help with his behaviour, so be nice to him.’

‘Can he even sing?’ Trent said.

‘Yes, he was in a choir at his old school and did a small audition for me and the headmaster yesterday, he’s good.’ Wes replied, ‘Now that that is sorted out, any song ideas for sectionals?’

-

The next day, Blaine came to practice early, he finished his work early and had nothing better to do so he went down to the room, walking in and seeing the council setting up, chatting amongst themselves.

The warblers were different to other show choirs, see, they had a council instead of a director. The council was made up of 3 students, voted by the warblers themselves. Wes, the senior member, the oldest warbler and the man in charge, all decisions went through him. He was a Warlock, a magic user if you will, and so was David, his second in command, there magic similarities was how they both became so close as friends. The final member was Thad, a wolf and a close friend to Blaine, in a similar way to Wes and David’s closeness, he was the more chilled member of the council, balancing out the decisions well.

After a small greeting, Blaine sat down and got his phone out, and scrolled through his instagram. Blaine must have been scrolling for only a few minutes when a new person entered the room, an unfamiliar scent, causing him to turn round and look at who had just entered the room, a tall handsome boy, Blaine couldn't stop staring, he watched as Wes talked to him.

‘Blaine. Blaine!’ 

That snapped Blaine out of his thoughts.

‘I’m sorry what.’

‘You were staring’ Wes said.

‘And blushing.’ Thad said.

They all laughed.

‘Anyway, Blaine this is Sebastian Smythe, the new Warbler I spoke about yesterday.’

‘Oh, Hi, nice to meet you.’ Blaine said.

And that is how Blaine Anderson became a part of Sebastian Smythes life.


End file.
